Kendall Jenner & Remus Baker
by Tardwatermelon
Summary: These two celebrities that were made for each other. They both love each other but are to scared to admit. (This is not L.A. Complex I just couldn't find keeping up with the Kardashians so I thought I could use L.A. Complex cause that's where the story takes place.)
1. Chapter 1

There it was a big stage, bright lights, fans screaming, handsome looks, sexy body, great face, perfect hair, andamazing singing. How could life be better than this for the one and only Remus Baker.

Little did he know he still needed to find the love of his life.

* * *

"Kendall you're gonna be late for seeing your father." said Kris Jenner. "I know mom, I'm just finishing up my makeup." replied Kendall. Kylie and Khloe walkedthrough the door asking Kris where Kendall was. Kim andNorthWest were

already waiting in the car for everyone. Kendall grabbed her phone and purse ran down the stairs and said "Cmon slow pokes." Kris, Kylie, Khloe,and Kendall looked at each other and smiled. Kim asked everyone to hurry up because North wasgetting  
hot. Everyone went out the door and got in the car. "Be safe girls tell Caitlyn I said hi love you guys bye." Said Kris. "Bye mom we love you."No one had eaten breakfast but they werevery hungry. "How long do we have until we reach Caitlyn's  
place." Asked Kim. "About an hour and a half. But I need to gas up the car." RepliedKhloe. "Good because North needs a drink and needs to use the restroom." "Kim are yousure North is alright." Asked Kendall. "Yah it sounds like she's not  
doing to well." Said Kylie. "Kylie hand Kim the emergency kit its in the compartment below

you." Said Kendall. They went into the gas station and realized North wasjust very tired because she stayed up with Kanye at a concert.

* * *

Meanwhile at Remus' house...

"Yo Remus c'mon we gotta get to the studio to show your manager the new tracks." Said his best friend Tony. "Bro I'm literally right here." Replied Remus. "Oh sorry man." Answered Tony. "Bro I don't get it just because you got a 6 pack, blue eyes,  
brownhair, amazing face, singing skills, and your from England, how do you get super famous. "I don't know I guess it's cause I have more followers on Instagram." Said Remus laughing. "Haha very funny but I got a 6 pack, hazel eyes, black hair,  
handsomeface, dancing skills, and from Mexico." Replied Tony. "Well you don't have an accent from Mexico, but I have and English accent, I have blue eyes and brown hair, you have hazel eyes and black hair, I have singing skills, you have dancing  
skills,and maybeyou shouldn't be so shy around meeting cute girls that are my fans or your fans." Answered Remus. "Whatever, I'll figure something out. But let's go before Adam (manager) gets mad." Said Tony. They hopped in the car and drove  
to the studio. "Remus

did you bring the tracks." "Yah they're right here." "Can we stop by this gas station I need to use the restroom bad man." Said Remus. "Okay yah let me get some gas."


	2. Chapter 2 The Meet

"Is everyone in the car" asked Khloe. "North and Kim are headed towards the car." Replied Kylie. "Sorry there was a long line." "It's fine, ok isthat everyone." Said Khloe. "Yep let's go to Caitlyn's."

* * *

"Remus hurry up and get your ass in the car." Said Tony. "Bro calm down." Replied Remus. "Sorry it's just that we're supposed to be there in 45 minutes and we still have 30 minutes to drive plus traffic." Said Tony. "And who's the one driving." Remus  
saidsarcastically. "Let's just go man." Answered Tony.

* * *

Khloe pulled out of the gas station so did Remus. "Khloe your going so quick slow down." Asked Kim. "Quick, I'm only going 30." Answered Khloe. "It's snowing and there's ice so please slow down." Replied Kim. "Ok fine I'll go 25." "Thank you Khloe."Said  
Kim.

* * *

"Remus this is like the 9th time they played your song." Said Tony. "I know man it's great." Replied Remus. "Hey Remus can you grab my notepad, its in the corner." Asked Tony. "Yah hold on." "Be careful Remus there's ice on the road and it's snowing.""I  
know bro here. Oh shit." "Remus!"

"Khloe watch out!" Screamed Kylie. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." CRASH!


	3. Chapter 3

"Fucking shit!" Remus screamed. "Tony you ok man." "Yah I'm ok, bro I told you to be fucking careful." Said Tony. "Sorry bro." Answered Remus.

"Is everyone ok oh my god I'm so sorry." Asked Khloe. "North and I are alright" Answered Kim. "I'm okay." Said Kylie. "Kendall you ok." Asked Khloe. "Yah I'm okay." Replied Kendall. "Cmon let's get out of the car to check on the other people."  
/"Remus you have a huge cut on your face." Said Tony. "Oh fuck let's just get out." Answered Remus.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Said Remus. "It's ok do you know you have a huge cut on your face." "Yes I do but I'm ok." "Well my name is Khloe that's my sister Kylie, Kim, my niece North, and my othersister Kendall." "Yah I know  
who you guys arethe Kardashian and Jenner siblings. "Wait and your Remus Baker right?" Asked Kim."Yah I is my friend Tony." Answered Remus. A fewminutes later the police arrived andtalkedto everyone. Both of them  
got theircars

towed and waited to get some cars to rent. Tony is talking withKhloe and Kim while Remus is talking to Kendall and Kylie. "Hey look I'm really sorry again about the accident it was my fault." Said Remus. "It's ok at least you didn't need stitches.""Thank  
god. So where were you guys headed." Asked Remus politely. "We were going to see our dad and have dinnerthen head back. What about you." "Me and Tony were going to my studio to show some newtracks to my manager." Answered Remus."Hey Remus  
come here for a second." Tony said. "Okay Kendall is it me or is Remus super hot to you." "Kylie your dating Tyga." "Was dating Tyga. But do you think he's hot." "Fuck yah he's a total studmuffin." Kendall said. "And guess what Kenny, he's

21 years old just like you, but he is more famous than you, and Justin Bieber and Beyoncé but he is famous than most other celebrities. But omg he is the most hottest and sexiest bitch I've ever seen." "Kylie" "What you said he was hot." Replied Kylie.


End file.
